


Come back to me

by taeyoooooong



Series: The Life of a Mob Boss [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Na Jaemin, But also, Established Relationship, FINALLY AM I RIGHT, Fluff, Found Families, I promise, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mafia AU, Na Jaemin is a Sweetheart, Na Jaemin-centric, Platonic Relationships, Violence, Weddings, also lots of crying lmao oops, but he figures it out, but it's not graphic, it's honestly not even that sad, jaemin does not do a good job dealing with it, jeno is kind of a back ground character in this one, oh god my tagging abilities just get worse, ok enough with the sad tags, skz makes a cameo, this is how to NOT deal with grief, this lets us explore jaemin more and his relationships with everyone else, woop woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: It was simply meant to be a small weapon's deal. But somehow, somehow, it'd turned into this mess.But Jaemin's faith in his fiancé won't ever, and will never, waiver, and he will always trust him to come home.orJeno and Jaemin's relationship is put to the ultimate test of time.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: The Life of a Mob Boss [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395031
Comments: 20
Kudos: 203





	Come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to lily, k, and laurel for checking this over for me because i'm too incompetent to do this on my own!!!!

“Mmf.”

Jaemin woke up slowly with a mouthful of hair. It was ginger, so that meant Jeno was already awake.

“Seol, why?”

The kitten meowed and hopped off his chest so he could sit up. Jaemin propped himself off, and moved Seol into his lap, stroking her head while he checked his phone. Today, he only had three meetings and a couple of appointments, so all in all, today would be a stress-free day. And he totally couldn’t wait to have the whole evening with Jeno. He climbed out of bed and started to get ready for the day. It was almost nine by the time he came downstairs with his bag, and started to make himself some coffee.

“Hey babe. Sleep well?” A strong arm wrapped around his waist, and Jaemin smiled.

“Yep. Did you?” Jaemin pressed a kiss to his cheek before letting him go to make coffee.

“Yes. What’s the schedule looking like?”

Jaemin shuffled through the shelves for something to eat. “Well, just a couple meetings and appointments. You have some meetings today too, I think.”

“I can’t.”

Jaemin sighed, and took a sip of his coffee. “Jeno, I can’t keep making excuses for you. I told you that you can’t skip meetings whenever you like, and—oh.”

Jaemin turned around to see at least half the mafia in his kitchen. Damn. What now? It wasn’t like he didn’t like seeing them, because really, he loved them, but the way they were dressed just had Jaemin’s guts twisting. He suppressed a bout of annoyance with a small smile. “Well, never mind. I assume you’ll be busy then?”

Jeno smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry about that. We have a deal going on today.”

“I thought there wasn’t anymore of that…” Jaemin frowned and Jeno looked away guiltily.

“I know I said that…”

“And…?”

Jeno hesitated on answering. “But…”

Jaemin closed his eyes, and breathed in. He set his mug down.

“But it’s important, isn’t it?” It wasn’t like Jeno to break promises. Jaemin wasn’t salty at all. No, it’s not like he just wanted to have a day with his fiancé since they’d been working non-stop, it wasn’t like that at all.

“I’m sorry. But…it was something I’ve been trying to negotiate for a while. We have had a rocky history with this other gang.”

Jaemin pursed his lips, and looked away. “Okay.”

The mafia members shifted uncomfortably, and Johnny stepped up. “We’ll wait outside. Sorry to intrude, Jaemin.”

The nineteen of them shuffled out quietly, and Jaemin was left staring at Jeno. “Jeno…I know I said that I didn’t mind that much…and I don’t.” _He did._

“But…I just…I miss…nevermind. It’s stupid. I’m sorry. Go.”

Jeno walked over to him, and gently pulled Jaemin into a hug, running his hands down his sides soothingly. Jaemin felt his eyes getting misty. He really felt so miserable and left alone that this touch from Jeno alone was enough to make him cry. Ugh.

“No, tell me.”

“It’s dumb. I’m fine.”

Jeno kissed his temple and nosed into his hair. “If it’s got you this upset…tell me.”

Jaemin sighed, and put his hands on Jeno’s chest. “Today…there weren’t many things to do today…and just after these busy couple of weeks I hoped…I hoped that we could relax. You know…we’ve been planning for the wedding and working…so there just hasn’t been much time with you.”

He lowered his voice to prevent Jeno from hearing it break. “And I just really miss you.”

“Oh…I’m so sorry, sweetheart. Baby, I never meant to ignore you. Darling, why didn’t you tell me?”

Jaemin shook his head, still avoiding eye contact with Jeno. “It’s okay, I guess…I guess we can just spend time together later. Sorry I’m being selfish.”

“No, you’re entitled to such.”

“I’m really not. I’m being a brat.”

“You’re not. You’re my fiancé, you’re allowed to feel this way. I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you.”

“Jeno, really, it’s alright.”

Jeno gave him a look, and Jaemin sighed. “Fine. I know I said I didn’t mind,” _he did,_ “but right now, I just really need you.”

There were a lot of things Jaemin had wanted to say. Like how Jeno was working _way_ too hard and spending too much time at the office. Like Jeno was not caring about his health and staying up to work and dealing with mafia issues even though he said there wouldn’t be more. Like how Jeno was definitely not ready for a mafia deal, much less a mafia deal went wrong since he’d been out of practice for a while.

Jaemin felt like a petulant child, whining about everything.

But he hid it and gave Jeno a small smile. Jeno saw right through him.

“But it’s alright. I know how important your work is to you.”

“Baby…”

“It’s okay. We can talk later.”

“Princess, I…”

Jaemin kissed his cheek and straightened out Jeno’s suit. “It’s…It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“I promise when I get back, I’ll do whatever you want me to. Okay, I’ll beg and grovel for forgiveness. I’ll buy you chocolate. I’ll massage you, and I’ll buy you more plushies. I’ll take you to a spa. I’ll kiss you a thousand—no, a million times because I haven’t been doing it enough! I’ll take off work until the wedding. I’ll make it up to you.”

Jeno looked so serious that Jaemin laughed softly and kissed his nose. Jeno blinked cutely. “It’s okay, honey, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s really not. I’m sorry.”

Jaemin shook his head, and looked up at him. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have sprung all of this on you right before a deal. Don’t let this distract you, okay?”

“I won’t!”

Jaemin chuckled, and allowed himself to forget that he was just a little bit mad. “Remember, I need you. I need my husband to come back to me safe and sound.”

Jeno choked at the usage of husband, and Jaemin felt endeared enough to smile.

“Yeah, okay. We’ll talk after I come back. And I’ll make sure to spoil you rotten. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to it, Mr. Lee. I fully expect to be spoiled.”

Jeno kissed his forehead, and Jaemin pushed him off gently. “Okay. Come on, we gotta get you going. The gang has been waiting.”

Jaemin tugged him along to the door, where Jeno slipped on his shoes and Jaemin opened the door for him to slip out.

“Please be safe, Jeno.”

“I will.”

Jaemin grabbed his tie, and pulled him in for a kiss. Jeno’s fingers brushed his hips slightly, and then Jaemin forced himself to pull away, because if he didn’t, Jaemin would try and keep him back. Jeno pecked his lips once more, and Jaemin pinched his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes fondly, and pushed him off. “I’ll see you later.”

“Right. Princess, don’t have too much fun without me, okay?”

“I will!”

Jeno gave him a large grin which put Jaemin a little more at ease. He watched as all the cars drove off before sighing and heading back inside.

He promptly cancelled all his meetings and burrowed himself into a couch with Seol, snacks, soft drinks (and maybe wine) and prepared himself for a long day.

* * *

It was very late at night when Jeno still had not come home. Jaemin sighed bitterly and closed his eyes while trying not to cry. He refused to cry over something as stupid as this.

“I guess it’s just you and me tonight, baby girl.”

He picked up Seol, setting her on his chest as he laid down on the couch. He eventually started to drift off, bored of the television program in the background.

His sleep was disturbed when the bell rang.

Grumpily, he opened the door to see Taeyong and everyone else behind him. He rubbed his eyes. Maybe Jeno would come home after all. Then that hope was extinguished when he realized Jeno should’ve been the one to open that door.

“Oh. What are you guys doing here?”

Taeyong avoided his gaze. “May we come in?”

“Of course.”

All of them were ushered inside and they took up the entire living room.

“What’s up?”

Jaemin tried to keep his tone steady and calm, but he immediately knew something was wrong. Jeno wasn’t there. He just hoped it wasn’t too serious this time.

Everyone looked guiltily at each other, some looking like they’d just finished having a good cry. Including Taeyong, which was not a good sign.

Finally, Renjun spoke up. “Jaemin, we’re so sorry. It was just meant to be a deal. No one saw it coming and we were all hurt. But Jeno took the brunt of it. It was a bomb. A-and then an ambush. We barely got out of there in time. He’s in our med room with the best doctors we could find…but he’s in a coma.”

Instantly, Jaemin felt his entire world turn upside down. “I…what?”

“I’m so sorry, Jaemin.”

Jaemin covered his mouth with one of his hands, vision blurring as the tears started to gather in his eyes. “No, no, no. You all are—you’re joking. He’s going to be fine. He’s going to walk through the door right now with that stupid smile on his face, and I can start yelling at him for being stupid. He-he’s fine.”

Everyone stared at him with sadness on their faces. Taeyong and Donghyuck had started crying again, and everyone else looked just about ready to do the same. Renjun buried his face into Yukhei’s shoulder, who was trying to keep his tears at bay.

“He promised me that he wouldn’t leave me. He can’t be—”

Jaemin laughed hysterically, juxtaposing the tears running down his cheeks. He heaved out a sob, and his hand flew out to grasp the wall. It was the only thing keeping him up. His knees were slowly starting to give out, and YangYang rushed forward to catch him so he wouldn’t collapse on the floor.

“There’s no, there’s no way he’s…you—you don’t understand. He told me, he _promised_ me that he was going to come back.”

“Jaemin, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.” YangYang whispered into his ears like a mantra, hugging him fiercely, as if that would squeeze out the sadness.

Unfortunately, it didn’t work like that. And Jaemin was eventually reduced to a heap on the floor with YangYang, both of them crying into each other’s shoulders.

“Jaemin.”

He looked up, still sobbing. Jisung was standing there with a bundle in his hands.

“These-these are his things that were on him when...that happened. I thought you might want these.”

Jaemin took the bundle from Jisung’s hand. There was his phone, his keys, and his wallet. Jaemin opened his wallet, and was immediately met with a picture of himself. Jaemin dropped the objects, not being able to control himself. Jisung rushed forward, holding Jaemin’s hands.

“Jaemin, please. Please. Please calm down, it’s okay. He’s going to be alright.”

Jaemin frantically looked around, seeing and smelling traces of Jeno everywhere. His jacket hanging on a chair, his glasses thrown on a table, and his cologne lingering throughout the house. Jaemin disentangled himself from YangYang and Jisung, and fumbled with the door lock. He flung open the door, and ran outside. Jisung tried to run after him, and Renjun stopped him.

“I think we should let him go. He needs to think. He needs to process the fact that Jeno might be…gone. I think we should too.”

Renjun stared sadly after him, promptly bursting into a fit of tears. And the rest of the mafia finally allowed themselves to break down.

* * *

Jaemin finally collapsed on a wooden bench near the outskirts of a park in a random part of town. He was dressed in his work clothes, which were now disheveled and sweaty. He had nothing on him. No phone, no wallet, no nothing.

No Jeno.

He sobbed into his hands, trying to wrap his mind around everything.

This was not how his night was supposed to go.

Jeno was supposed to come home, and he was supposed to spoil Jaemin until Jaemin was sick of him. They were going to talk things out, set some rules and guidelines about Jeno’s work now that they were about to be married and they couldn’t have these things happen anymore.

And then they were supposed to have makeup sex, which was going to be the best part.

But alas, Jaemin was alone, in a park in god knows where.

He was still sobbing and muttering to himself when he heard footsteps approaching. His head jerked up, and looked around for anyone. An elderly lady finally emerged, the soft glow of the street light lighting her face up. Jaemin frantically wiped his face, and gave her a pained smile.

“Oh. Hello, ma’am.”

She nodded to him, and sat down beside him.

“You alright there?”

“I…no. I’m not.”

“Oh, dear. What’s happened?”

Jaemin took a deep breath. “I-I don’t even know. My fiancé’s in a coma. They told me he might never wake up.”

She frowned, and grabbed his hand. “Oh darling, I’m so sorry.”

“No...it’s alright. I guess I’m still shocked. I don’t really know what I’m going to do.”

“Honey, I know, it’s so hard right now. When my husband died, I had never felt more alone.”

“Then…what do I do?”

She gently stroked Jaemin’s hair, wiping any remaining tears. Jaemin would probably kick himself later for breaking down in front of that poor lady, but currently, he was in no state to do that.

“Oh, I wish I knew what to tell you, dear. But it just got easier. It got easier to sleep, it got easier to eat, it got easier to get out of the house. I miss him every single day, but I’m never going to forget him.”

She smiled kindly. “Now, I must get going. My grandson is waiting for me.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“Of course, dear. Tell your fiancé I said hi when he wakes up, and that he’s so lucky to have such a beautiful boy looking out for him.”

She started walking away, and Jaemin continued to sit on the bench. After a while, Jaemin finally decided he’d calmed down enough to try and find his way back. After finding a convenience store to find out where he was, he took a bus back to his neighborhood. He eventually found his house, and tiredly stumbled in, finding that all of the mafia members camped out in his house.

Taeyong stirred, and saw him standing in the doorway. He sat up, and beckoned Jaemin over. Jaemin willingly burrowed into his side, resting his head on Taeyong’s chest.

“I’m here for you. We all are.”

Jaemin shook his head. “We’re in this together. Jeno may have been my fiancé, but he was your little brother. We’re doing this side by side. And when Jeno wakes up, we’ll be there for him too.”

Taeyong shakily took a breath, and patted Jaemin’s back. “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

“Hey.”

Donghyuck was standing in the door of his office while Jaemin tidied up his desk.

“Hey.”

“Are you going to take over the company?”

“For now. Can’t let the company’s condition worsen while Jeno’s gone. The companies know he’s been in an accident so they’ll be looking for a weak spot. I’ll just take care of everything.”

“Um, are you okay?”

Jaemin shook his head. “No. I’m not.”

“Yeah, figures. Mind if I sit?”

Jaemin shrugged. “Go ahead.”

Donghyuck sat down on the chair in front of Jaemin. Jaemin sat down, and sighed. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to check on you.”

Jaemin frowned. “And how are you doing? Everyone’s so concerned with me that I think they’ve forgotten that they love Jeno too.”

Donghyuck blinked. “Oh. Well, truthfully, I’m not doing well. Don’t think anyone is. I miss the little booger. Even though he calls me a loud-mouthed piece of shit.”

“Yeah, he’s a little bit of a bitch, isn’t he?”

Donghyuck shushed him playfully. “Shhh. He can hear us.”

Jaemin sniffed. “I miss him. It’s only been four days and jeez, it’s so quiet and boring.”

Jaemin hid his face in his hands, and took a breath to compose himself. “I just want him back.”

Donghyuck looked away sadly. “Me too.”

It was silent for a while before Donghyuck spoke up.

“Hey, you wanna know something?”

“Okay. Sure.”

Donghyuck leaned forward, and rested his chin on his hands. “Jeno loves the shit out of you. You’re his everything. Honestly, I’m a little jealous. I thought _I_ was his main bitch.”

Jaemin snorted, and wiped his teary eyes.

“I’m telling you right now, there’s not a thing in this world that would ever stop Jeno from being with you again. The man would, and probably could move the heavens for you.”

Jaemin sniffled, and Donghyuck passed him a tissue. “Jeno is strong. He’s going to come back. I know it. Now, come here.”

Donghyuck stood up, and let Jaemin hug him tightly. “Thanks, Hyuck.”

“Anytime, Jaem.”

Donghyuck led him towards the couch, and they fell onto it, still tangled in each other’s arms.

“Wanna hear a funny story about Jeno?”

“Please.”

“Well, let me tell you about the legendary peanut butter accident.”

* * *

“Oh, hi, Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun hugged Jaemin tightly. “Hi! It’s been a while.”

“No, it’s been three days.”

“Three days too long!”

Jaemin laughed, and smacked Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Here, come in.”

“No, it’s okay. I just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to visit Jeno with me and Yuta. I know you haven’t really done that yet…but I just thought it’d be nice to ask.”

Jaemin froze. It’d been a week and a half since the accident, and Jaemin still couldn’t bring himself to visit Jeno.

He couldn’t stand the sight of Jeno looking so lifeless.

But, today, Jaemin decided it was time to stop being a pussy. Na Jaemin was a strong man. Mama ain’t raise no bitch.

“Yeah. I’ll go with you guys. I miss him.”

Jaehyun looked surprised. “Oh. Okay. Well, I’ll give you a second to change, and we’ll go.”

Jaemin nodded, and Jaehyun walked back to the car. Jaemin closed the door, and ran up the stairs. He threw on a sweatshirt and jeans, and ran out of the house. He locked the door, and hopped into the car.

“Why, you’re looking very energetic.”

“I just want to get out of the house. Our engagement pictures are everywhere, and I’m tired of looking at it.”

Yuta shut his mouth, and Jaehyun smiled sympathetically at him. Jaemin was starting to hate that look.

“So. How’s Seol?”

“She’s doing alright. She’s started to cuddle into Jeno’s jacket every night. I think she’s caught on. However, she’s a happy little kitty without a bother to chase her around the house. I’m obviously the favorite parent now.”

Jaehyun sighed. “Honestly, I feel so terrible. We could’ve done it ourselves, but we called Jeno since this was an important deal.”

Jaemin glared at him. “Don’t you dare say it’s your fault.”

“Kind of is, Jaemin. He said he wouldn’t be doing anymore deals. And we asked him to.”

“Oh shut up. Jeno’s a grown man. He does what he wants to. No one can make him do anything. That was his choice to go.”

Yuta sat back in his seat. “Still. If he hadn’t gone, it’d be one of us, and you’d still have your fiancé.”

“Shut up. You’re just as important as him. I know each and everyone of you are blaming yourselves, but I’d be just as distraught and upset over you guys. Just because he’s my fiancé doesn’t change the fact that I care about you guys too.”

When they arrived at the company, Jaehyun and Yuta held back. Jaemin sighed as he got out of the car, and tapped Yuta’s window.

“Listen. You’re allowed to be upset over him. But don’t you dare think that it should’ve been you. Any of you. I need you guys to be strong. For me, and for Jeno. Got it?”

Yuta nodded, and wiped his face. Jaehyun looked away from him, and answered with a soft ‘yes’.

“Good. Come on guys. Let’s give Jeno a visit.”

* * *

“Hey, Jeno. We have a visitor for ya.”

Jaemin sat down on the chair next to Jeno’s bed, and immediately felt himself tearing up. Although Jeno’s face was peaceful, it was too devoid of emotion. “Hey, dumbass. I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you here again.”

Jaemin could almost imagine Jeno’s cocky grin and a half-assed apology.

“God, you’re so stupid. I truly cannot fathom why I’m marrying you.”

He gently took Jeno’s hand in his, and lightly squeezed it. “I miss you, though. I never appreciated how warm you were in the mornings. Yes, yes, hardy har, I’m using you as a heater. I can hear you whining right now.”

He heard Jaehyun laugh in the background, and noticed more mafia members had come into the room with him.

Jaemin looked back at Jeno, and sighed. “You know, you promised me that you’d make it up to me. I was expecting maybe some flowers, expensive champagne, and then the hot sex, but look where we are.”

He heard the gags and groans from behind him, and he laughed quietly. Jeno would love the disgust he was indirectly causing.

“Oh, damn it, Jeno. Who am I supposed to make fried rice for now? And you know, Seol misses you. You can’t just leave our baby girl behind.”

He laughed humorlessly. “Who’s going to tell me I’m pretty? You know, even though I blush, I like it. Who’s going to cuddle me on the couch after a long day of work?”

Jeno didn’t answer.

Jaemin had tried to hold in his tears, and he’d tried not to make himself sad, but to no avail. They were freely running down his face and dripping down onto his sleeves.

“You know I love you, Jeno. Just please come back.”

He wiped his face, and stood up to kiss him on the forehead. Jaemin turned around, and walked straight into Renjun’s arms.

“Injun, I can’t do it. I can’t.”

“It’s okay, Jamie. Hey, hey, hey, calm down.”

Jaemin sobbed into Renjun’s shoulder, not bothering to keep up his image in front of the other mafia members. Renjun pulled away, and wiped away his tears. “Look at me. You’re alright. Come on, deep breaths with me.”

“Sorry, I…”

“No, it’s okay. It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re with me, and the rest of the mafia. You’re okay.”

Jaemin nodded, and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m okay. Yeah, I’m good. I need some air.”

Jaemin pushed his way out of the med room, and Doyoung followed.

“Jaemin, wait!”

Jaemin looked behind him, and slowed down his pace. He was already far away from the company. “Yeah?”

“I just wanted to keep you some company.”

“Thanks…”

“I…I know how you feel.”

Jaemin turned to him. “You do?”

Doyoung nodded grimly. “I…I once loved somebody. Yeah, I know, shocker. It wasn’t a big thing, we weren’t together or anything, but yeah, I loved them. I don’t think they ever loved me back. At any point.”

He was silent for a while. “They…they had an accident. Something, something happened. It was bad. They were in trouble for a while. I was really afraid, you know. I imagine you know it all too well, unfortunately.”

Jaemin laughed drily. “Tell me about it.”

“I remember how hopeless I felt…even though we weren’t together and they never…they never felt the same. I was desperately wishing for them to come back to me even though they weren’t mine…well, they pulled through. They’re okay. Still kicking. Still sometimes a pain in my ass. But…we just haven’t been as close lately. We fought. We…said a lot of things we didn’t mean. I confessed. They didn’t.”

The two of them came to a stop in the middle of a park. “Still love ‘em. Sorry, I didn’t mean to go on like that.”

Jaemin hooked their arms together. “It’s okay. I’m sorry too.”

“Why are you?”

“I know you and…you and Kun aren’t on the best of terms anymore.”

Doyoung’s eyes widened. “How did you know?”

“Come on. I’m around you guys constantly. Jeno’s always telling me the juicy stuff. I’m bound to notice something eventually.”

Doyoung sighed, and patted Jaemin’s arm. “Ah, as expected of you. I should’ve known better than to question that.”

Jaemin smiled. “At least…at least you made good memories together.”

“That we did.”

He looked away from Jaemin.

“I think…I think you should make up.”

Doyoung shrugged. “Don’t see a reason why. We work together when the time calls. It’s sufficient.”

Jaemin’s eyes softened. “Make amends while you still can. While the both of you are still alive. There were some things I wanted to tell Jeno…and…yeah. Don’t know if I ever can.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Suddenly, Jaemin felt Doyoung stiffen.

“Don’t worry Jaemin. We’re getting him back. You’re going to be able to say what you need to.”

Jaemin gave him a thankful look.

“I hope.” 

* * *

“Hey, uh, Yeeun. Hyunsik. Thank you guys for coming over.”

Hyunsik worriedly put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright? You look so pale and thin, Jaemin.”

“Have you been taking care of yourself? Where’s Jeno? He’s been letting you look like this?”

He smiled weakly at the couple fussing over him. “No…sit down. I have something to tell you guys.”

Yeeun let her kids play elsewhere in the house as he walked them over to a couch, and held both of their hands. “I…I don’t know how else to break this to you guys. Jeno got into an accident. He’s been in a coma for a little over two weeks now.”

The couple stared at him before Yeeun covered her mouth with her free hand. “What?”

“I’m sorry, Yeeun. I don’t know what happened! I wasn’t there, and I just, my friends just barged into my house crying…and he was just…”

Hyunsik stared blankly at the wall. “He’s…he’s really in a coma?”

“Yes…I’m sorry…I couldn’t tell you guys sooner, I just…I’m sorry.”

Yeeun blinked away her tears. “No, it’s okay, it’s not your fault. Jaemin, oh god, I’m so sorry.”

Hyunsik wordlessly pulled them into a hug, rubbing both of their backs. “Jaemin, you’ve…you’ve been alone this whole time?”

“No…well…mostly. Sometimes my and Jeno’s friends pop by, but they’re still upset too.”

Yoojin and Chaewoo ran up to him after noticing the house was emptier than usual. “Nana, Nana, where’s Uncle Jeno?”

He smiled gently at the kids, and beckoned them over to him. “Jinjin, Woo, Uncle Jeno is not doing well.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s in the hospital.”

Yoojin gasped. “Why?”

“Uncle Jeno had a bad accident.”

Chaewoo pouted. “Can we see him? Uncle Jeno told me my kisses make him better!”

Jaemin laughed and patted his head. “Of course we can go see him. Yeeun, Hyunsik?”

“Yeah, let me go see my little brother.”

Jaemin nodded, and smiled. He was lucky that she didn’t start pummeling him into the ground.

Now, all he had to worry about was explaining the private medical room.

* * *

“Oh.”

Jaemin sniffed as he brushed Jeno’s hair out of his face. “Yeah. It’s strange.”

“He looks like he’s just sleeping.”

“Uncle Jeno! Uncle Jeno!”

Yeeun patted the two children on the head. “Uncle Jeno is in a very deep sleep right now. It’s so he can get better. We shouldn’t disturb him, okay?”

Jaemin waved her off. “It’s okay. Let them pester him. He’ll probably like it.”

Yoojin and Chaewoo climbed onto the bed, and hugged Jeno. “Uncle Jeno. Please wake up soon. If you sleep too long, when you wake up you’ll feel very, very, bad!”

Jaemin laughed at Chaewoo’s innocent words. Yoojin looked slightly sadder. And knowing how smart she was, Jaemin already knew that she knew.

“Jinjin, you know that your Uncle Jeno is in a coma, right?”

She nodded.

“Oh, Jinjin. It’ll be okay.”

Jaemin stroked her and Chaewoo’s hair.

“Nana, do you miss him?”

Jaemin nodded. “I miss him very much. But I think he’ll be back very soon.”

Yeeun stared sadly down at her brother, and gently touched his face. “I just got this idiot back. There’s no way he can leave me now.”

Hyunsik put a hand on her shoulder. “No, he’s going to be okay. He’s going to be okay. We have to believe that.”

“Of course he’ll be fine. He’s Lee Jeno. One of the most stubborn men I have ever met. Besides myself, of course.”

“And besides, I don’t think he’d die without marrying you.” Hyunsik leaned down to Jeno, and narrowed his eyes.

“I hope you’re hearing me, Lee Jeno. You can’t just leave us behind, you hear? I’m waiting on some nieces and nephews!”

Jaemin lightly shoved him, and Yeeun shot him a look. He smiled smugly. “What? I’m just helping the process.”

“Oh, Jeno is so going to smack you.”

“I’d like to see him try.”

Jaemin sighed fondly, and brushed away the hair on Jeno’s forehead. He squeezed Jeno’s hand tightly. Yeeun noticed the look on his face, and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, Jaemin. Why don’t you join us for lunch?”

Jaemin hesitated before nodding slightly. “Okay. Sure. Yeah.”

Hyunsik and Yeeun started to corral the kids out of the room, letting them each land a peck on Jeno’s face before leaving and waiting outside for Jaemin.

“I love you, asshole.”

Jaemin leaned down, and kissed his forehead before squeezing Jeno’s hand one last time and leaving the room.

Jaemin only spared a small and longing glance as he left with the rest of his family.

* * *

“Hey, Nana. How you been?”

“Hey, Felix. I’ve just been going along. That’s all.”

He smiled as the four of his friends hugged him. “Come in guys. Don’t just stand in the door.”

“How’s Jeno been doing?”

Jaemin led his friends to a couch, and sighed. “He’s been the same for the last two weeks since you saw him. He is responding to stimuli ever since he got into the coma about a month ago; however, he’s just not waking up.”

Felix shook his head. “I’m sorry, Nana. I can’t imagine how terrible this is. And your wedding is in…a week.”

“I’m going to postpone it. There’s no telling how long it’ll take Jeno to wake up, and then also recover from being in a coma for so long.”

“God, I’m so sorry you had to do that. I know you were looking forward to it. We sure were.” Hyunjin grasped his hand tightly.

“I know…I guess life just happens.”

“By the way, how did it go with Jeno’s mom?”

“Oh, Seungmin, that was something. She cried on me for an hour, and I felt so terrible having to break the news to her.”

“Did you cry?”

“Of course I did. I felt so bad…and I really missed him at that point too.”

“Aw, Nana. Have you been alone for the whole entire time?”

“Mostly. I do go out with some of Jeno’s friends, and his sister’s family. But…I’m alone most of the time. I’m usually with Jeno and a majority of my plans revolve around him and now that he’s in a coma, I don’t have much to do.”

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

Jaemin chuckled sheepishly, and waved Jisung off. He only got more bothered. “Nana! We could’ve hung out! You didn’t have to be alone!”

“I just didn’t want to bother.”

“You idiot. We’re basically jobless, we could’ve even moved in. You’re not a bother.”

“Jisung, really, it’s okay. I’m surviving.”

Felix raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms. “Are you? No offense, Nana, but you look like a mess.”

“Do I?”

Hyunjin reached across to smack the back of Felix’s head. “No. You look great.”

“Jeno wouldn’t appreciate you hitting on me.”

“Oh, shut your mouth.”

Jaemin laughed as Hyunjin shoved him slightly. “Do you guys wanna see him today?”

“No, we just wanna spend time with you today. Want to go out?”

“Sure. Where to?”

“What are you up for?”

Jaemin thought for a moment. “You know, maybe we should get k-bbq. I’m kinda craving it.”

“Sounds good. Where do you think we should go?”

“I think—”

Jaemin just started speaking when the doorbell rang. He frowned. “Hm. Not expecting anyone.”

He opened the door, just for Jaehyun, Mark, and Johnny to barge in. “Hey there, Nana! Oh. Oops. Are we interrupting?”

Jaemin rolled his eyes as Jaehyun picked him up in a big hug before setting him down to let Johnny and Mark hug him instead. “Yeah. You guys always are. These are me and Jeno’s friends from high school and college. Hyunjin, Seungmin, Jisung, Felix, this is Jaehyun, Johnny, and Mark.”

A round of hellos were exchanged.

“We were just going to get lunch. Do you guys wanna tag along?”

Mark shrugged. “If we aren’t intruding.”

Felix waved them off. “No, it’s all good.”

“In that case, let’s go. I didn’t eat breakfast.”

* * *

“Well, there was this one time…oh boy. Jeno’s gonna hate me. But…you know how Jeno is always adamant that he never gets drunk, like, he has a liver of steel?”

“Of course.”

“Well, he had to start somewhere. Our senior year of high school, I was sleeping over at Jeno’s house. We got absolutely shit-faced.”

Jaehyun shook his head. “It’s so like him.”

“Well, more like Jeno got shit-faced. I only had a few sips. But, he drank a whole bottle of beer and some of mine. He is…the worst drunk ever.”

Jaemin snorted as he flipped over the meat on the grill, and took a sip of soju. “That’s why he doesn’t get drunk now.”

Jisung groaned. “God. I never want to deal with that ever again. He’s a clingy drunk, sad drunk, angry drunk, happy drunk, and stupid drunk all in one. That was a night that I will never forget.”

“Ah, Jeno. Really, he…” Mark trailed off as his eyes focused on something far outside of the restaurant, and leaned to whisper to Johnny and Jaehyun. Their eyes darkened, and they stood up.

“We have something to take care of. We’ll be back, okay?”

Jaemin couldn’t get a word in as they all filed out of the booth. Jaehyun left him with a kiss on the cheek, and told him to stay there. Jaemin pouted and glared, but still kissed him on the cheek back.

“You’re not cheating, right?”

“Ew, god no. Jaehyun’s like my older brother. That’s…too weird. Anyways, I gotta text them. I don’t know why they’re acting so weird.”

Jaemin furiously tapped at his phone for about five minutes before he shot up. “Fuck no. If they get to, I get to. Be right back.”

He smirked slightly, patting his waistband before smiling at his friends and leaving the restaurant. Hyunjin and Jisung glanced at each other. “We’re going to make sure they’re alright…”

The nodded at each other before shooting up and running after him, leaving Seungmin and Felix alone.

“What the fuck?”

* * *

“Jaemin, I thought I told you to stay back?”

“And let you guys have all the fun? Come on. They blew up my fiancé.”

Jaemin whipped out his knife, and started fighting more guys off. “Phew, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Mhm. Should’ve come more prepared, honestly. Didn’t think this many of their guys would have the gall to walk around after bombing our boss.” Johnny shook his head as he round housed a poor guy in the head.

“What the fuck, Jaemin?”

Hyunjin and Jisung stared at him, and he sighed. “I’ll explain later?”

“You fucking better.”

Hyunjin pulled out a blade, and Jisung groaned as he followed. “I just cleaned it, man.”

“Blame these guys.”

Hyunjin stepped in and stabbed a man in the thigh, disarming his weapon. Jaemin looked at them in shock before poking someone’s eyes and taking a punch to the gut.

“Okay, so, was I ever going to be told about this?”

“Were _we_ ever going to get told this?”

“I-It’s not even my story to tell!”

Mark nodded. “Yeah, it’s more Jeno’s.”

“What does Jeno have to do with this?”

“He’s our boss.”

Jisung laughed incredulously as he dodged a kick and slammed the man into the wall. “Seriously? Wow, okay, we need to talk more often.”

“Yeah, maybe we should.”

When all was said and done, with some assholes on the ground either dead or half-dead, and some running away, Jaehyun, Mark, Johnny, Jaemin, Hyunjin, and Jisung leaned against the brick wall of the dark alleyway.

“Fuck. Anyone bleeding?”

“Cut on my ankle.” Hyunjin grunted before pulling out a plaster.

“I think we’re all just bruised.”

“Mhm. Anyone actively dying or wanna pass out?”

Johnny caught his breath and shook his head. “I’m all good.”

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. “Wanna head back, guys?”

Jaemin panted as he fixed his rumpled clothes and winced as some of his bruises were aggravated. “Let’s go. Felix and Seungmin need an explanation.”

The six of them quickly made their way back to the restaurant, cleaning each other up on the way. Felix and Seungmin were already done eating, and had ordered more food for them.

“Sorry we were gone for so long. Let us finish eating and we’ll explain.”

Seungmin and Felix watched as the six men shoveled food down their throats, ending with Jaemin slapping cash on the table and herding the rest of them out.

“Hyunjin, we gotta get you cleaned.”

“I know. It’s worse than I thought.”

Mark hissed. “I’m sorry man. You didn’t have to block the knife for me.”

“No, it was going to hurt really bad if it hit. Besides, it’s only a cut. Just nasty.”

“Knife? What? What’s going on?”

“Just get in the car.”

All of them squished into the car again, and Jaemin drove home with a mission. He nearly ran a few red lights, and when he reached the company, they rushed into the building with cloths covering Hyunjin’s ankle.

Jaemin led them to the secret part of the company, finding the usual employees guarding it. Jaemin quickly entered the code before ushering in everyone else, and they got Hyunjin into the med room.

Jaemin sighed, and kissed Jeno’s cheek before moving to get supplies. “Oh, Jeno. Look how much trouble you’re causing me and your friends.”

“Are you going to explain what’s up?”

Jaemin sighs. “Fine. Jeno is a mafia boss. Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark are part of his crew.”

“And you?”

“I deal with casualties. Maybe the occasional punishment, if I want. Usually don’t.”

Hyunjin and Jisung shrugged. “Me and him are, well, were assassins. Not really in the business actively anymore. No big deal.”

“Oh really.”

“It really isn’t, compared to Jeno being a mafia boss. Can’t help but think Jeno didn’t get into a car accident.”

“Bombed.”

Jisung nearly dropped the pad he was using to clean Hyunjin’s ankle, while Felix and Seungmin gasped.

“Shit.”

Hyunjin sighed. “Is this how the mafia works over here? Chinese mafia was ruthless.”

“You too?”

“For a short while. Became an assassin due to this underground company in China. It’s long dead now, but I’m sure hoping some of its students aren’t.”

“Oh. We could help you find them, if you want.”

Jisung patted Hyunjin’s ankle to indicate he was done cleaning, and he shrugged. He knelt down to assess his wound. “If they want to be found, they’ll be found. Plus, I’m not sure what they turned out like.”

Chenle stumbled into the med room, Renjun and Lucas close behind. They were a bit bloodied, but otherwise okay.

“What’d you do?”

Chenle barked out a laugh, and wiped his knife on his clothes. “Retribution.”

“Oh wow, coincidence. We just did that.”

“Those guys are stupid assholes, wandering around like that.”

Renjun scoffed, leaning against Lucas’ chest. “Tell me about it. They even asked why we attacked them.”

Lucas rolled his eyes. “We dealt with them appropriately.”

Hyunjin stood up suddenly. “Hey, wait, I recognize—Renjun? Yukhei?”

Renjun rubbed his eyes. “Hyunjin?”

Lucas took a bit longer to recognize him, but when he did, his face broke out in a huge smile. It was a bit silent before all three of them spoke up at the same time.

“I thought you were dead!”

Renjun paused. “Well, clearly, we’re not…”

Hyunjin hobbled over to them. “You guys look so different.”

“Obviously. It’s been years.”

Jaemin peered at them curiously. “How do you guys know each other?”

“Academy in China.”

Renjun turned to him. “Speaking of which, how was that?”

“Graduated, obviously. Unlike someone over here.”

“I had other things to pursue, asshole.”

“Like what, this?” Hyunjin teased, and Renjun punched his shoulder.

“I know Lucas from underground fighting.”

Lucas clapped him on the shoulder. “This little man was so good. We were unstoppable.”

Jaemin sighed, and smiled. “How cute. I knew Hyunjin when he was busy throwing up in my dorm’s toilets.”

“Okay, Nana. Be quiet.”

Jaemin decided to check on Felix and Seungmin. “So, we’ve been around killers the whole time?”

“Yeah.”

Felix blinked. “Well. I mean. That’s a shock.”

Seungmin scoffed. “Yeah, tell me about it…I still can’t believe it…”

“Mhm. Yeah, it’s a lot. I got used to it. I got hurt a lot along the way.”

Jaehyun shivers. “Ugh, don’t ever remind me.”

“Yeah. Got kidnapped with that dude over there and this other guy named Yuta.”

“That was a terrible experience. Had a lot of fun taking revenge afterwards though.”

Jisung grimaced. “Got kidnapped once. That wasn’t fun.”

“Tell me about it. I was stressed for a whole day trying to find him.”

“Well, at least you’re not seen as someone’s pet.” Jaemin spat. Mark rolled his eyes.

“Still can’t believe they think that.”

“Yeah, me neither. One time, this dude thought he could get handsy with me.”

Seungmin spoke up quietly, as if he was almost afraid to ask. “What’d you do?”

Jaemin sighed dreamily. “Me and Jeno had a lot of fun chopping his hands off.”

Johnny snorted. “Now, that, I did not hear about.”

Chenle gave him a disdainful look. “I scrubbed blood off the carpet for days.”

Jaemin laughed at Felix and Seungmin’s slightly horrified looks, and Hyunjin and Jisung’s slightly impressed ones.

“Ah, but those days are over! And honestly, I never found it that fun to begin with. It was always the assassin team’s job.”

“Oh god…Nana…I might be sick.”

Jaemin waved him off. “Oh, it’s nothing, it’s nothing!”

Jaemin cleaned up any wrappers or trash and kissed Jeno’s forehead.

“Come on, why don’t we get a proper lunch?”

“I don’t know if I can eat anymore…”

* * *

“Nana? Jaemin? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Renjun stared at him with concern in his eyes. “No offense, but you don’t look like it. What happened?”

“I had a conversation with the doctor.”

At the panic in Renjun and Donghyuck’s eyes, he quickly backtracked. “There’s no bad news. But, they said since it’s been three months…they’ve started to discuss options…”

“But they said he’s fine!”

Jaemin sighed. “That’s what I said too…but they said just in case.”

“You said he’s responding to touch and everything!”

“Yes…but I guess not as much as they’d like him to.”

Donghyuck put a hand on Jaemin’s shoulder. “I’m sure that Jeno will be okay. I think they’re just taking extra precautions.”

“I know…it’s just…I can’t believe it’s been so long.”

“I can’t believe it either. I’m starting to really miss him. Really.”

Jaemin nodded. “It’s never been so empty. So quiet. I can’t put up with it.”

Jaemin looked like he wanted to say more, so Renjun and Donghyuck remained quiet. “I’ve been trying not to let it get to me…but…”

Unwelcome tears started to roll down Jaemin’s cheeks. The dull ache in Jaemin’s chest was suddenly sharp again. “I just…I…it hurts…”

Renjun grabbed him a tissue and Donghyuck rubbed his back. “I know…I know I’m being a crybaby and you guys miss Jeno too, and I should be strong, but…I’m tired of pretending that it’s okay because it’s really not. I’m running a company by myself, I’m taking care of Seol by myself, I’m having lunch with Jeno’s mom by myself, and I’m spending time with Jeno’s family by myself when it should be with Jeno!”

Donghyuck enveloped Jaemin in a tight hug when sobs started to wrack his frame. “You don’t have to do it alone. And it doesn’t have to be okay. You don’t have to be strong for anyone.”

“I miss him, Hyuck. I miss him.”

“I know, Jaemin. I know.”

Renjun wiped his tears gently, and brushed away the hair sticking to his forehead.

“Guys…I don’t want him to leave me…”

“I know, sweetheart. I know.”

Jaemin knew this break down would come eventually. He just didn’t think it’d be over a stupid check-in with the doctors.

Deep down, Jaemin knew that it was too early to already start planning what to do if Jeno wouldn’t wake up…but it was a very real reality that Jaemin might have to face. And the fact of the matter was, Jaemin was simply not ready for that. And he didn't know how he might break the news to anyone else either.

“Jaemin. You do not have to be strong for the rest of us. We can handle it ourselves. You do not have to take responsibility.”

“I know, but—”

Renjun shushed him. “We see what you’re doing, Jaemin. You can’t handle this yourself. And, you can’t simply shoulder all this burden so you can distract yourself from your grief. I didn’t want to say anything to hurt you, but clearly, I should’ve done something.”

“No, that’s not your fault. It’s mine.”

“It’s not yours either.”

“Nana, I know what you’re trying to do. Grief sucks. It consumes you; it consumes every part of your being.”

Jaemin made a frustrated sound. “I can’t have that! I have work to do! I just can’t…I just can’t let it…”

“I know. But…that’s unavoidable. You cannot escape grief, Jaemin. You cannot deny this.”

Donghyuck grasped his hands. “But you know that this is not your burden alone, right? Do you understand? I’ve said this before. This is not your issue alone.”

“I know it isn’t, but I just can’t afford to think about this when the company is in such a delicate position!” Jaemin was obviously floundering, and Renjun saw that.

“You cannot distract yourself from this problem, Jaemin,” Renjun said softly. “This is something you need to face head on.”

“If you try to ignore it, eventually…it will all come crashing back.”

Jaemin cried harder into his friends’ arms. He cried harder than he had in years, maybe even harder than when he’d found out Jeno had gotten into the coma.

“You are not alone, Jaemin.”

Jaemin tried to wipe his tears away, but more kept leaking out of his eyes and dripping down his chin.

“It’s okay to cry, Jaemin.”

Jaemin felt a hand stroking his hair, and the action felt so familiarly like Jeno that Jaemin only sobbed harder.

“Don’t worry. We’re with you.”

Jaemin clutched their clothes tighter, finally letting loose all of the pain and grief he’d holed up inside of his body for three months.

“He’s with you.”

And finally, in the arms of his best friends and in the homey confines of his and Jeno’s room, the knot in Jaemin’s chest loosened just a tiny bit.

* * *

Jaemin smoothed over Jeno’s side of the bed. He fluffed up the pillow, and sat down on the mattress. Sadly, Jeno’s smell didn’t linger anymore, and it was just replaced with traces of Jaemin and his tears. He sighed, laying down under the covers, clutching Jeno’s sweatshirt close to his chest. It was another night, it seemed. Another night without Jeno.

It’d been a hard few months. Three months maybe? Whatever it was, it was too long without Jeno. Jaemin found it difficult to stay in the mansion; it was just so empty and so _Jeno._ He often found himself at the company working late, at other mafia members’ houses, or with Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin, or Jisung. He felt bad for bothering them, but most of the time they’d cry together too.

It didn’t take much to make Jaemin feel immensely sad about Jeno. Sometimes, Jaemin would look at a coffee shop and think about all their dates there and how he’d like to have a cup of coffee and maybe a cake with Jeno. Then he’d be hit with reality and realize Jeno was in a coma. He’d have to duck into a restroom for the sake of not crying in public.

Currently, Jaemin was also letting a few tears loose into the pillow. He kept thinking about the possibility of Jeno not waking up. It’d been a hard day, consulting with the doctor again about Jeno’s future. He knew Jeno was a fighter, but even the greatest fighters went down.

Jaemin shook his head, and buried his face into Jeno’s sweatshirt. With thoughts of Jeno in his mind, he allowed himself to fall asleep.

Jaemin figured it wasn’t that long before his phone woke him up. He sat up, all bleary-eyed and a little pissed, but answered the phone.

“Yeah, Yong?”

 _“Holy fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Jaemin, I’m so fucking sorry for—shit, don’t trample him. Careful, Jisung! I’m sorry for waking you up but, oh fuck_ — _he’s awake! Fucking shit, hurry and come over! I’m shaking like a leaf and can barely hold my phone, but I’d come get you if I could.”_

Jaemin choked, eyes blown wide. Taeyong usually did not cuss. “Come again?”

_“It’s Jeno! He’s fucking awake!”_

All the sleep was banished from his mind as he hung up the call and slipped on the nearest piece of clothing to shield him from the cold. Conveniently, it was Jeno’s sweatshirt. He slipped on a pair of slides and ran to his car.

Jaemin swore he nearly broke every single traffic law, but he didn’t think it mattered when his fiancé was a billionaire. He could afford the tickets.

Luckily, the company building was empty, and Jaemin got into the little hideout without any issue, frantically punching in the code. He ran to the med room, and flung the door open.

The rest of the team were already standing there, obviously still very shaken up and crying. Jeno was still on the bed, propped up like always. Except this time, his eyes were barely cracked open. There were so many things Jaemin wanted to say and scream, but right now, Jeno was awake. He forced everything down, and slowly walked to Jeno’s bedside and sat down.

“Hi, baby.”

Jeno smiled as he let out a breath. “Hey, princess.”

A tear slipped out of Jaemin’s eye, a sob nearly escaping his lips. It’d been too long since he’d heard that nickname. “I missed you.”

Jeno frowned, reaching out to take Jaemin’s hand. “I’m sorry about that. I had to protect the team. Couldn’t let them get hurt.”

“I know.”

Jaemin covered his mouth with his hand as more tears started to flow down his cheeks. Jeno could only squeeze his hand. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I just really, really, missed you. I was so scared, Jen. I thought—I thought you wouldn’t wake up.”

“But I did.”

Jaemin sniffed. “I’m glad you did.”

“I love you. So much. Thank you for waiting.” Jeno whispered, rubbing his thumb along Jaemin’s knuckles. Jaemin let out a sob, furiously wiping the wetness out of his eyes.

“I love you too. And of course, I’d wait, you idiot.” Jaemin sniffed and wiped his nose.

“Don’t cry, baby. I’m alright now. I think.”

Jaemin laughed wetly, kissing Jeno’s forehead. “You scared me so bad. I really thought I’d never see you again.”

“Well, I’m a stubborn asshole, so I escaped death this time. And how could I leave you behind?”

“Jeno…you never know. Sometimes, you don’t get to choose that.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t. But I’m here right now, and I’m breathing, and I think that’s all that matters.”

Jaemin shook his head. “I hate how you’re so optimistic sometimes. Stop stealing my job.”

Jeno grinned, and Jaemin nearly collapsed. He never realized how much he took Jeno’s smile for granted. God, he’d missed that smile.

“We should get married soon.”

Jaemin nodded and laughed through his tears. “We should. I’m tired of being your fiancé. To think you almost died without marrying me. I wouldn’t even be able to call myself a widow.”

“So that’s all you care about?”

Jaemin sighed. “No, it’s the sentiment, Jeno.”

“Well then… will you marry me?” Jeno gave him a cheeky smile.

Jaemin giggled, and kissed his lips. “Yeah. I’ll marry you.”

“I can’t believe we missed the second proposal. Didn’t even get to record it.”

Jaemin turned to Taeyong, who shrugged and wiped his tears. “Listen, I’m very invested in you two now.”

“Taeyong.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I’m just emotional, okay?”

Jaemin leaned back. “Right. I should let you guys talk to him. He’s my fiancé, so I get him whenever.”

Donghyuck marched up to the hospital bed, tears still streaming down his cheeks. “Jeno! You absolute asshole!”

“Please don’t hit me yet. I know there’s twenty of you waiting to do that and I really can’t be bothered with it now.”

“I fucking hate you. You go and get yourself killed one more time, and I’ll kill you myself!”

“What?”

“I don’t know! I just missed you a lot!”

Jeno sighed. “Missed you too.”

Renjun shook his head as he pulled Donghyuck away. “Okay, okay. Clearly, some of us can’t control our emotions yet, so I think we should all let Jeno have some more rest. He just woke up. Come on.”

Jeno smiled gratefully at him. “Thanks. Sorry that I’m a little out of commission.”

Renjun waved him off, and ushered everyone out. “It’s alright. Just remember to wake up tomorrow.”

“Renjun!”

* * *

“How’s married life?”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “We just got married ten minutes ago.”

Jeno shrugged. “So? Well, how is it?”

“There’s something left to be desired, that’s for sure.”

“Ouch.”

“I’m just kidding.”

“Are you?”

“Hah, no.”

Jaemin sighed contently as he and Jeno wiped off any makeup and took off jewelry. He shrugged off his blazer, leaving him in only his white v-neck blouse and white slacks. Jeno also took off his blazer, leaving him in a black button up and black slacks.

“Phew, I’m sweaty.” Jaemin fanned himself as he wiped off any perspiration on his face and neck. Jeno nodded, and grabbed a tissue for himself.

Jaemin tossed his trash away, and straddled Jeno’s lap where he was sitting in their temporary dressing room.

“Hey. At least wait until tonight.”

Jaemin laughed, and unbuttoned a few more buttons of his blouse, blatantly showing off something very lacy.

“Jaemin!”

Jeno’s ears were bright red, and Jaemin nipped at his earlobe. “Just…a little gift for later.”

“Oh my god. Jaemin. What are you wearing?”

Jaemin giggled and smiled innocently. “Clothing! Don’t worry about it…”

Jaemin pulled away, and loosened Jeno’s tie. He started to protest, but Jaemin hushed him. “I’m not going to start anything now, of course. This is for later.”

Jeno let out a shuddering breath and Jaemin slid off his lap, flashing his lacy undergarments one more time before buttoning up to a more family-friendly v-neck.

He was still bright red when Jaemin hoisted him up and un-did Jeno’s tie, throwing it somewhere in the room. 

Jeno shook his head, and tugged Jaemin by their linked arms over to the reception hall. “Come on. Let’s greet our friends. Before you get any more ideas.”

When the couple entered, a loud cheer erupted from their friends and family. Jaemin and Jeno grinned at each other as the music started and the food started to be served.

Donghyuck and Renjun were the first to approach.

“Donghyuck was crying so hard. Just letting you know.”

Donghyuck wiped his eyes, and shoved Renjun away. “I always cry at weddings, okay? And, you cried too, so I don’t know why you’re calling me out.”

Jaemin exchanged a look with Jeno. “Okay. We get it. You guys are softies. What’s new?”

“Stop making fun of us. You guys got married! I’m so emotional, my heart can’t take this.”

Renjun grabbed Donghyuck’s arm. “Sorry guys. I’m going to take him to the restroom so he can cry some more. Be back in ten, or something.”

Jeno and Jaemin smiled at the rest of the table, and moved on. They went through tables of their friends and family (Yoojin, Chaewoo, Yeeun, and Hyunsik had absolutely crushed the two of them in a hug), taking pictures with everyone. Their parents had a fun time tormenting them and squeezing cheeks. And Felix, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jisung definitely cried in front of them, which led to very awkward consoling. After a fun twenty or so minutes that was filled with emotions, Jaemin and Jeno finally moved on to the work side of the wedding. The coworkers, the employees, and the fellow higher-ups.

Their section of the tables was notably quieter.

There were only four tables, and they stopped talking when the couple moved towards them.

“Um, thank you all so much for coming. Really, you didn’t have to skip work for all this.”

Kim Eunji smiled. “It’s not a bother. I’ve been waiting for this.”

The pair blushed, remembering what happened when they were still dating and their own separate endeavors with her. “Ms. Kim, do you really have to bring that up?”

“Of course. After all, Mr. Lee, aren’t I the one who…spurred your motivation?”

“Alright, Ms. Kim. You win this time.”

Jaemin nudged him, suddenly feeling very awkward. He didn’t really talk to any of these people, seeing that he was only the personal assistant. Jaemin had only briefly discussed business with them while Jeno was out, but never anything more.

Eunji seemed to notice it. “Mr. Lee, I think it’s time for your first dance as a married couple.”

“Ah, is it?”

Jaemin side-eyed him, and Jeno laughed a little nervously. “Right! Yes, yes it is.”

Jaemin jabbed his side as Jeno rolled his eyes, and excused them as he whisked Jaemin off to the dance floor. Other people were already gathered together on the dance floor and dancing. Jeno started to sway Jaemin around.

“So…”

“So.”

“What are we going to do now?”

Jeno shrugged. “We’re going on a honeymoon, obviously.”

“Of course. Where do you think we should go?”

Jeno thought for a moment as he spun Jaemin around. “I’m thinking Paris.”

“Ooh, that sounds amazing. I agree.”

“Ah, I imagine it would also be filled with couples on their honeymoon. It’s pretty popular.”

“But isn’t Paris the city of love? I think it’s perfect.”

“If that is what the princess wants, then of course.”

Jaemin smiled as he scoffed at Jeno, slightly smacking his shoulder. “Well, there we go. I suppose we’ve got at least a month planned out, because after the honeymoon we are taking some time off. What then?”

“Well…I don’t know. Do we have to plan everything out?”

Jaemin looked away. “I don’t know. It’s a habit now. After you…got into a coma, I had to keep myself busy somehow. I took to planning out my daily schedule and filling it out with things so I wouldn’t be lonely…I guess it stuck.”

Jeno tilted his chin up. “Hey. I’m here now. We can take it slow, or we can plan out stuff. We can do whatever you want, anytime you want it.”

Jaemin looked at him with sad eyes, grasping his hand and shoulder tightly as if Jeno would disappear. Jeno felt immensely guilty, which he knew he shouldn’t be feeling, but it was hurting Jaemin. He couldn’t help it.

“Really?”

Jeno nodded, wiping away a tear that found its way down Jaemin’s cheek. “Really. I’m never leaving you again.”

“Jeno…that’s a hard thing to promise. Especially in this line of business. I know you’re not out in action anymore, but…”

“I know. I don’t care. Whatever happens, I’m always going to come back to you, okay?”

“Oh, Jeno. What am I going to do with you?” Jaemin sighed fondly, and caressed Jeno’s cheek gently.

Jeno smiled. “I’m a handful, aren’t I?”

“Yeah. You really are.”

Jeno huffed out a laugh. “I love you.”

Jaemin wiped away his tears, and leaned in to place a kiss on Jeno’s lips. “I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

Jaemin grazed his thumb over Jeno’s cheekbone, and Jeno leaned into his touch. “Come on, princess. Let’s go have a little fun.”

Jeno laced his fingers with Jaemin’s, dipping him and twirling him around. Jaemin giggled, gently pecking his lips every time Jeno pulled him back in.

“We have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm back! it's been a while since i updated this series because frankly i had no idea how to finish this fic up, but obviously i figured it out! thanks to everyone on twitter who put up with my whining about this fic because it gave me such a hard time and honestly i don't really know if i like it....EDJFKDHKJ anyways yes this fic is everything y'all have been waiting for including the wedding! i'm so glad i'm finally able to put this out dsjfhl thank you sm for reading <33333333
> 
> come be friends with me! @nanamians on twt!


End file.
